User talk:67.149.241.155
Welcome! Well met, 67.149.241.155, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Alisanda Rayburton page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. ' '. It's the best way to keep track of your contributions, to modify the way you view the wiki, and helps us communicate with you and you with us. We're also less likely to revert your edits if we know who you are and can confirm them with you. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 20:57, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Plagiarism I have had to block this IP address temporarily, because you have been directly copying material from sourcebooks, which is against our policy and also illegal. I had to delete all of your new articles. I am happy that you want to add to this wiki, particularly on the topic of Chult, and your other edits of links and such are welcome. Perhaps, you were unaware that copying material is illegal. Please consider A) reading our wiki policies, B) creating an account, and C) recreating these articles in your own words. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:49, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Whups Thank you Lhynard. I guess I wasn't sure completely how that worked, especially since I felt that citing the work made it okay. (I was trying to be very careful about that) I was doing some research for an upcoming game, and sorta side tracked into adding information instead, and got carried away.... Now that I see what you did with the Kwalu page. I understand better what is needed. Perhaps I will make a more formal go of it, and do it the right way. Sorry for the trouble. -- 02:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC)jeff :It's okay. Please don't take it personally. Again, we legally have to delete the pages; otherwise the copyright-ed stuff is still on our history pages and searchable in Google. :I do hope that you do continue to add to the wiki. I wanted to add pages for the other barae, but I've since gone on to other projects for the time being. :Good luck on your campaign, and feel free to ask if you have any questions. :~ Lhynard (talk) 03:13, October 4, 2015 (UTC) nope, not personal at all. Completely my bad I'll try again (not today, its game day!)... this time maybe I'll do ONE (instead of four) and ask you to review before I proceed. heh. I do have one question though. (Since you are here) a couple of us in our group have noticed that there seems to have been an actual decline in history on subjects pre-4th edition on the Wiki. Almost like previous material (AD&D, second, and 3rd) was removed. Is this the case? I cannot for the life of me think of the example at this moment, but there was reference material on a subject that we were referencing that seemed suddenly to disappear in lieu of being updated to 4th edition history. (Which has its pros and cons, IMHO) I hope this is not the case. Cause that seems like a complete shame. There is so much history in the realms... almost too much sometimes. I enjoy it enough that we use the FR campaign setting for our pathfinder game. We keep a calendar with our adventure dates on it. (by Dale Reconing) so we can see where and when our groups travel. We also journal our adventures in a story format for our newsletter too... so we have a recorded history of our games since about 1992. (Currently in late 1377/ early 1378 DR) Anyway. I'd be interested in hearing your thoughts behind this. Thanks again. Next time we talk, hopefully I'll be a registered user. :) -- 10:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Chief Admin BadCatMan here. Welcome aboard and thanks for being understanding on the copying issue. Go get registered! I'm looking forward to a new editor. :) To explain, back during the transition to 4th edition over 2008/2009, new 4th-edition users packed a lot of 4e lore on the wiki, and overwrote some of the earlier 1st/2nd/3rd-edition lore. That was years ago now. The Edition Wars have passed, and we've since stopped that kind of overwriting/deletion. We have a firm edition-neutral policy, all eras should be preserved. However, some of the old content may have been lost. Alternatively, the content may have been copied or homebrew, and deleted. If you can tell me which articles had this problem, I'll investigate and see what I can do. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:28, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Sixty-seven One Hundred Forty-Nine Two Hundred Forty-One One Hundred Fifty Five, How was your gaming session? It's been about a week. I'm just checking in to see if you've considered joining up and doing some editing. ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:23, October 13, 2015 (UTC)